


Любовь в подарок на Рождество

by Imaginelina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginelina/pseuds/Imaginelina
Summary: Лучший подарок на Рождество — это ты.





	Любовь в подарок на Рождество

Бэкхён нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по рулю, осматриваясь по сторонам. До Рождества ещё целый месяц, а магазины и кафе, расположенные вдоль улицы, уже украшены различными гирляндами, мерцающими в вечерних сумерках красочными огоньками, искусственными еловыми ветками, присыпанными декоративным снегом, новогодними мнимыми подсвечниками, чьи огни издалека смотрелись как настоящие, и шариками многообразных форм и цветов, что не спеша покачивались на длинных нитях натянутой под потолком мишуры. Всюду сновали прохожие, облачённые в тёплые зимние куртки и пуховики, и закупались подарками на грядущие праздники для своих близких — об этом Бэкхён мог судить, лишь глядя на бесчисленный ворох подарочных пакетов и цветастых коробок в их руках.

Мечтательно вздохнув и положив подбородок на руль, Бэкхён устало прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть всей этой предрождественской суеты. Ещё неделю назад он бы с нетерпением строил планы на сочельник и шастал от магазина к магазину, прицениваясь и с волнением подбирая своему любимому подарок… Но, увы. У Тао на Рождество появились иные планы. И в них больше не было ни времени, ни места для Бэкхёна.

От неприятных воспоминаний Бэкхён нервно задёргал ногой, и, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он на ощупь нашёл кнопку включения магнитолы и принялся негромко подпевать льющимся из колонок песням.

Спустя пару треков Бэкхён нехотя разлепил глаза. Заметив, что на полосе справа от него наконец-то наметилось худо-бедное движение, включил поворотник и быстро вклинился в соседний ряд, пристраиваясь следом за дорогущей иномаркой. И как по закону подлости движение на полосе резко прекратилось. Бэкхён мысленно чертыхнулся — пробка, образовавшаяся при въезде на главную улицу, не хотела рассасываться уже минут тридцать, и за всё время расстояние, которое ему удалось проехать, не превысило длины автомобиля. Рассмотрев стоявший перед ним Мерседес и откинувшись на спинку сидения, Бэкхён невольно задумался о том, что у владельца этой красавицы явно денег куры не клюют, в то время как у самого Бёна элементарно не хватало средств сменить скрипящие тормозные колодки да обновить потёршуюся за несколько сезонов зимнюю резину.

Снегопад за окном усиливался, укрывая пушистым белым одеялом близлежащие здания, кроны деревьев, крыши застрявших в пробке автомобилей и промёрзшие участки дороги, а ветер, завывая по-волчьи, лизал и кусал проходящим мимо прохожим щёки и неприкрытые тканью перчаток руки и с лихвой закидывал им снега за шиворот.  
Такая погода для теплолюбивого Сеула, который никогда не отличался особо снежными зимами, была непривычна. Поэтому Бэкхён поспешил включить дворники, которые с явной неохотой лёгким размеренным стуком принялись смахивать снег с лобового стекла.

Впав в лёгкий транс от ритмичных маятниковых движений, Бэкхён не заметил, как его полоса значительно разгрузилась, пока сзади настойчиво не просигналили с десяток машин. Встрепенувшись, Бэкхён выжал педаль газа, но тут же дал по тормозам, когда через несколько метров перед ним предстал зад иномарки. Бён вжимал педаль в пол, которая беспощадно била в ногу, но старенькая Хонда отчаянно не желала его слушаться, потеряв на обледеневшем участке сцепление с дорогой, и теперь попросту катилась с небольшого пригорка вперёд. Выкрутить руль тоже не удалось, поэтому, несколько раз предупреждающе просигналив хозяину дорогущего авто и поняв, что ему также некуда вырулить, он зажмурил глаза, готовясь к столкновению через…

Три. Две. Одна…

Хонда аккуратненько чмокнула багажник впереди стоящей иномарки, из которой тут же, как чёрт из табакерки, выскочил разгневанный владелец. Бэкхён, распахнув глаза и тихо ойкнув от представшей перед ним картины, наскоро отстегнул ремень безопасности и под испепеляющий взгляд незнакомца выбрался из нагретой машины на улицу.

— Ты охренел?! Посмотри, что ты сотворил с моей малышкой! — оценив масштабы нанесённого ущерба, мужчина подлетел к Бэкхёну и, взяв его за грудки, как следует тряхнул.

— Простите, — проскулил Бэкхён, беспомощно болтая ногами в воздухе и невольно отмечая, что незнакомец был невероятно высок, метра, наверное, два. Из-под шапки выбилось несколько выкрашенных в пепельный прядей, которые спадали на злобно прищуренные глаза, закрывая обзор на виновника аварии.

«Красивый»,— пронеслось в голове. И Бэкхён подумал, что обязательно бы на него запал, познакомься они немного при других обстоятельствах — высокие, статные мужчины определённо были в его вкусе. Но сейчас двухметровое сосредоточение испепеляющей ярости не вызывало в Бэкхёне трепетно-нежных чувств. Тем более, судя по властному тону и грубым движениям, в отношениях этот мужчина предпочёл бы быть ведущим, а не ведомым.

— «Простите»? И это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? — возмутился незнакомец, встряхнув Бёна в последний раз, и поставил его на ноги. Вытащив из кармана смартфон, явно самой последней модели, он принялся остервенело жать по сенсорным кнопкам, а затем, поманив Бэкхёна пальцем к себе, чуть ли не вдавил его носом в экран.

Бэкхён с ужасом переводил взгляд с многозначных цифр на экране смартфона на оставленные на багажнике Мерседеса царапины и небольшую вмятину. Казалось бы, несколько незначительных повреждений — но ему же в век не покрыть нанесённый ущерб! И если брать в расчёт, что он недавно попал под сокращение и сегодня окончательно остался без работы, а новую даже не искал…

— Но у меня нет столько денег, — возмутился Бэкхён и крепко зажмурился, когда незнакомец схватил одной рукой его за ворот зимней куртки, а другую, сжав в кулак, занёс для удара.

— Ифань, мать твою, ты что творишь? — раздался над ухом сердитый оклик, и Бэкхён в удивлении распахнул веки, во все глаза таращась на своего бывшего парня, крепко удерживавшего за предплечье сурового владельца авто.

Этот день не мог стать ещё хуже.

Переступив порог захудалой однокомнатной квартирки в отдалённом от центра районе Сеула, Бэкхён лениво выбрался из своей куртки и, сбросив ботинки, под которыми из-за налипшего на них снега уже натекла небольшая лужа, прошёл в единственную комнату, что приходилась и гостиной, и спальней. Без сил упав на продавленный диван, он подмял под себя подушку и прислушался к повисшей в квартире тишине. Он всё никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что Тао, с которым ни много ни мало они провели самые замечательные полтора года в жизни Бэкхёна, уже никогда не переступит порог этого дома. Без вороха раскиданной повсюду ещё неделю назад одежды и любимых плюшевых игрушек Тао, что Бэкхён постоянно дарил ему по поводу и без, квартира казалась абсолютно пустой. Ощущение противного, липкого чувства одиночества, которое Бэкхён на дух не переносил, заставило открыть в телефоне список контактов и, посомневавшись с минуту, всё-таки набрать номер лучшего друга, надеясь на то, что тот сразу же его не придушит. И плевать, что их разделяло несколько десятков километров — в гневе До Кёнсу был способен на многое. Тем более когда для гнева были причины.

— Вспомнил-таки про меня, офисный червь? — слишком мягко, с елейным лукавством мазнуло по ушам с четвёртой попытки Бэкхёна дозвониться — Кёнсу, видимо, нарочно игнорировал его звонки и до последнего решил не поднимать трубку. — Что случилось на этот раз?

От наиграно-ласкового тона Кёнсу Бэкхён весь покрылся липкими противными мурашками. Он прекрасно помнил эту интонацию, как и то, что за ней следовало. Доброжелательным Кёнсу казался только первые несколько минут, а потом…

— Ничего. Просто хотел узнать, как у тебя дела, — решив начать издалека и стараясь ничем не выдать своего волнения, выдохнул Бэкхён в трубку.

— Не ври мне, — зашипел До предупреждающе, словно кобра перед смертельным броском. — Когда ты последний раз мне звонил просто так, м?

— Э… — испуганно икнул Бэкхён, — недели две назад?

— Нет, — безапелляционно отрезала трубка, и Бэкхён, перевернувшись на спину, бездумно уставился в потолок.

— Месяц?

— Снова мимо.

Нервно закусив уголок подушки, Бэкхён судорожно пытался отыскать возможные пути отступления, но с горечью осознавал, что их у него не было. Кёнсу на линии постепенно терял терпение, его голос уже звенел сталью, и теперь только от ответа Бэкхёна зависело: отпустит его сейчас или взорвёт гневом.

— Два месяца? — с осторожностью озвучил последнюю догадку Бэкхён и весь подобрался в ожидании ответа.

— Полгода назад! — рявкнули в самое ухо, и Бэкхён, не мешкая ни секунды, вытянул руку с телефоном на безопасное расстояние, чтобы пронзительным воплем Кёнсу его ненароком не контузило, и терпеливо ждал, пока динамик перестанет извергать поток проклятий, оскорблений и угроз в его адрес. Когда зажатая в ладони трубка благополучно замолкла, Бэкхён вновь прижал её к уху: — Грёбаных полгода, Бэк, чтоб тебя! И то, последнее твоё «просто так» подразумевало под собой «хён, будь другом, одолжи денег на подарок Тао». А где мой подарок, Бэк? Ты мне торчишь его с прошлого года! Где, мать его, мой романтический ужин при свечах, браслет из серебра или очередная дурацкая плюшевая собака? Да чёрт со всем этим! Где хотя бы одна глупая открытка с твоими искренними для меня пожеланиями?!

Бэкхён едва слышно выдохнул и виновато прикусил нижнюю губу. Кёнсу был абсолютно прав. До, несмотря на его масштабную занятость и хроническую усталость, всегда находил хотя бы минуту-другую, чтобы элементарно позвонить и поздравить Бэкхёна с днём рождения. А после окончания изнурительно тяжёлого расписания он обязательно вызванивал их общих друзей и вытаскивал Бёна из провонявшего сигаретами и дешёвым одеколоном тесного пыльного офиса в какой-нибудь бар или клуб, где все вместе полноформатно отмечали старение Бэкхёна на ещё один год, отрываясь как в студенческие времена. А Бэкхён… Он и так всё свободное время посвящал продвижению по карьерной лестнице и редко куда выбирался со старыми приятелями, работая сверхурочно, а с появлением в его жизни Тао, который, к слову, ни одному из его окружения не понравился, времени на друзей и вовсе не осталось.

— Сейчас-то тебе что надо? В очередной раз занять денег на рождественский презент этому сраному китайцу?!

— Кёнсу! — упрекающе рыкнул Бэкхён.

Кёнсу, насколько Бён помнил, ещё со времён начальной школы отличался крутым нравом и взрывным характером: постоянно нарывался на драки с зазнавшимися старшеклассниками и бесцеремонно дёргал проходящих мимо него девчонок за волосы. Они всё равно ему никогда не нравились, а пронзительный девчачий визг бальзамом ложился на душу, оставляя чувство морального удовлетворения от совершённой пакости. А ещё он никогда не стеснялся на людях лишний раз смачно выругаться, в отличие от Бэкхёна. Удивительно, и как они, настолько разные по характеру, вообще умудрились подружиться?

— Что «Кёнсу»? — передразнил тон друга До и, Бэкхён был уверен, закатил глаза, сжав губы в тонкую ровную полоску. Он всегда делал так, когда чем-либо был недоволен. — Ещё скажи, что я не прав.

— Мы расстались, — неохотно сообщил совсем не радостную для него новость Бэкхён.

— Что? — не на шутку удивился До, и на том конце провода что-то звонко брякнуло. — Чёрт возьми, это была моя любимая кружка!

Пока Кёнсу, видимо, наводил порядок, собирая многочисленные осколки в мусорный пакет, Бэкхён повторил вновь ранее озвученное. Повисла тишина, разбавляемая лишь помехами на линии и звоном стекла по ту сторону телефона.

— А я тебе говорил бросать этого заморского ху… — хотел было вновь ругнуться Кёнсу, но Бэкхён вовремя его оборвал, заставив замолчать. Пусть Тао и бросил его самым бесцеремонным образом, но он никому не позволит отзываться о нём неподобающе, даже лучшему другу. Впрочем, как и обо всех своих друзьях. Ведь каждый оставил какой-то приятный след в его жизни. — Я предупреждал ещё с того самого дня, как ты представил нас друг другу. По нему с первого взгляда было понятно, что он всего лишь избалованный мальчишка. И не заливай мне всякую ванильную чушь про любовь, единорогов и розовых пони! Неоднократно слышал, тошнит уже, — рыкнул Кёнсу, когда заслышал обиженное сопение друга. После непродолжительной паузы он продолжил: — Так и всё-таки, чего тебе надо? Вряд ли бы ты звонил только для того, чтобы наконец публично признать, что твой бывший — неблагодарный мудак. Выкладывай.

— Ладно, — решив проигнорировать последние слова и лишний раз не препираться с другом из-за Тао, зная, что это всё равно ни к чему не приведёт, Бэкхён начал с малого: — Меня уволили. А потом я влетел в дорогущую тачку, ремонт которой должен оплатить до Рождества, иначе у тебя станет на одного друга меньше.

— Так… — судя по шуршанию в трубке, Кёнсу решил сесть поудобнее, морально готовясь к продолжительному разговору, — а теперь давай всё в мельчайших подробностях.

И Бэкхён неспешно приступил к рассказу о том, что его сократили, решив взять на должность «более амбициозного и трудоспособного», который на деле являлся родственничком одного из глав этой захудаленькой фирмы, а также что он вписался в дорогущий Мерседес одного китайского выскочки, по совместительству оказавшимся нынешним парнем Тао, влетев на ремонт стоимостью как три его почки. Бэкхён рассказывал взахлёб, стараясь в спешке ничего не упустить. Кёнсу слушал молча и лишь в редких паузах задавал наводящие вопросы, к удивлению Бэкхёна, без привычно сквозящего в голосе яда. По завершении рассказа Бэкхён облегчённо выдохнул. Хоть Кёнсу за всё время не произнёс ничего ободряющего, но давивший на плечи тяжёлый груз стал значительно легче. Перевернувшись на правый бок, Бэкхён мельком взглянул на часы. Ого, он и не заметил, как стрелки перевалили за полночь!

— Я бы хотел тебе хоть как-то помочь, — голос Кёнсу резко смягчился: он звучал уже более приглушённо и устало, — но у меня сейчас не так много проектов и я на мели.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Бэкхён. — Но у тебя больше связей и это…

— …помогло бы ускорить поиски? — догадался Кёнсу.

Бэкхён без лишних слов кивнул. Кёнсу хоть и не видел этого жеста, но без труда распознал немое согласие, потому что тут же командным тоном отчеканил:

— Тогда ты в курсе, что играть придётся по моим правилам.

— Да, — протянул Бэкхён.

— И соглашаться на любую работу, которую я тебе предложу.

Бэкхён с мгновение поколебался — тон Кёнсу сулил мало приятного, но, с другой стороны, отступать ему всё равно было некуда, а деньги нужны позарез. Собравшись с духом, Бэкхён всё-таки выдавил из себя утвердительный ответ.

— Я наберу тебя через несколько дней, будь на связи. Доброй ночи, Бэкхён, — улыбнулся Кёнсу, словно собеседник смог бы его увидеть, и, дождавшись ответной реплики, сбросил вызов.

Кёнсу связался с ним не через обещанные пару дней, а через неделю. Бэкхён за это время перерыл кучу газет и сайтов в поисках работы, но везде предлагались вакансии либо на неполной занятости, где заработок значительно ниже, нежели в любой мелкой фирме, либо с обязательным прохождением стажировки, на которую у мужчины попросту не хватало времени. До отправил ему электронное письмо, в котором просил заполнить прикреплённую к нему анкету и приложить фотографию. Желательно во весь рост и на которой было бы отчётливо видно лицо.

Бэкхён, не задавая лишних вопросов, вписал личные данные, но вот с фотографией пришлось повозиться. Он не понимал, зачем будущему работодателю рассматривать его в полный рост, ведь к обычному резюме полагалось прикреплять простое портретное фото, но всё-таки провёл лишние полчаса, отбирая лучшее, и, прикрепив дополнительным файлом изображение, ткнул в кнопку «отправить».

Ещё через час на мобильный пришло сообщение с указанием времени и места встречи. И Бэкхён, прикинув в голове, сколько у него осталось на сборы, бросился приводить себя в порядок.

Заприметив перед входом одной из многочисленных кофеен Мёндона внушительных размеров толпу девушек, Бэкхён без сомнений направился в их сторону. Девушки что-то весело щебетали и, привстав на носочки, заглядывали в витринные окна, стараясь кого-то высмотреть. Здесь и гадать не надо кого. Кёнсу — довольно известный в корейской киноиндустрии актёр. Кассовые сборы фильмов, в которых он снимался — отчасти благодаря его отличной актёрской игре — составляли миллионы вон. Только вот, к досаде Кёнсу, несмотря на то, что во всех фильмах он играл открытых геев да и сам никогда не скрывал своей ориентации, он пользовался бешеной популярностью у женщин и постоянно получал от них горы любовных писем, которые, по возвращении домой, безжалостно выбрасывал в мусорное ведро.

Толкнув тяжелую дубовую дверь, Бэкхён под звон колокольчика прошёл в тёплое, по-рождественскому украшенное помещение с царившим внутри приятным полумраком и оглянулся по сторонам в поисках знакомой фигуры.

Из-за расположенного в самом дальнем углу столика приветственно махнули, и Бэкхён направился в сторону двух молодых людей, в одном из которых сразу признал Кёнсу, что в это время что-то бурно обсуждал со вторым человеком, потягивая из чашки свой любимый до оскомины крепкий чёрный кофе.

— Знакомься. Бэкхён, это Ким Чондэ, — указал друг чашкой в сторону незнакомца, который, обернувшись к Бёну, удивлённо охнул и тут же растянул уголки губ в по-кошачьему плотоядной улыбке. — Чондэ, это мой друг Бён Бэкхён.

Бэкхён окинул взглядом незнакомца: отросшие тёмные волосы, чуть вьющиеся на концах, были собраны в небрежный пучок на затылке, несколько выбившихся прядей спадали на широкий лоб и лукавые карие глаза, что изучали Бэкхёна с интересом и горели каким-то странным, хищным блеском. В мочке уха красовался гвоздик с маленьким чёрным камнем, о возможном значении которого Бэкхён предпочёл не задумываться, но представленный ранее Чондэ, что в этот момент поднялся из-за стола, подошёл вплотную и, заключив в кольцо крепких рук, смачно шлёпнул по заднице, сам натолкнул его на верную мысль. До, наблюдавший эту картину, приглушённо хохотнул.

— Приятно познакомиться, — жарко выдохнул ошалевшему Бэкхёну в самые губы Чондэ и нехотя отстранился, когда услышал наигранно-грозное от Кёнсу: «Руки, Чондэ-я». — Блеск! Мне теперь и обнять никого нельзя? Сам же говорил, что будут все свои.

— Во-первых, следи за тем, кого, как и за что ты обнимаешь, — по-доброму усмехнулся До, явно намекая на чьи-то слишком длинные руки, которые Чондэ всё же пришлось убрать. Спрятав улыбку в чашке кофе, Кёнсу жестом пригласил Бэкхёна сесть и, пока его друг, всё ещё опешивший от подобных действий, возился с верхней одеждой, понизив голос, добавил: — А во-вторых, даже не надейся. Этот экземплярчик тебе не по зубам.

— Это ещё почему?! — так же шёпотом искренне возмутился Чондэ, плюхнувшись обратно за стол и невольно подаваясь вперёд.

— Может быть он и кажется с виду робким и покладистым, но, поверь, за лидерство в постели придётся побороться, — многозначительно изрёк До. — Хотя… Нет, у вас до постели даже не дойдёт. Как ни крути, для Бэкхёна ты коротковат.

Сделанный глоток кофе вырвался наружу фонтаном. Чондэ закашлялся, промакивая губы салфеткой.

— Ты что, шутишь так? Да у меня же…!

Кёнсу обречённо закатил глаза к потолку.

— Знаю, но я говорил о росте, Чондэ. О росте.

Чондэ в удивлении выгнул бровь и, оглянувшись через плечо, ещё раз украдкой осмотрел Бэкхёна с головы до ног, наверняка прикидывая их разницу. Недовольно пробормотав что-то про чужие странные вкусы и что у него и с ростом и не с ростом всё в порядке, он развернулся, скрестил руки на груди и с вызовом уставился на До:

— Мы ещё повоюем.

Кёнсу в ответ лишь пожал плечами, мол, «как хочешь, я предупредил», и отставил чашку на стол. Севший по правую руку от него Бэкхён растерянно переводил взгляд с друга на нового знакомого в ожидании объяснений.

— Бэкхён, Чондэ — режиссёр, — учтиво пояснил До и после затянувшейся паузы пнул зависшего на его друге Кима под столом.

— Ах, да! Причина по которой мы здесь собрались… — подпрыгнул от неожиданности Ким, бедром ударившись об угол столешницы и чуть не перевернув фарфоровые чашки с поостывшим в них кофе. Достав из лежащего на коленях кейса увесистую папку, протянул её Бэкхёну. — Сейчас я занят новым проектом, и то, что ты держишь в руках — сценарий фильма, съёмки которого уже подходят к концу. Но дело в том, что в нём присутствуют несколько довольно откровенных сцен, а актёр, исполняющий главную роль, при подписании контракта наотрез отказался в них сниматься.

Бэкхён старательно внимал словам Чондэ, но, случайно уловив боковым зрением едва сдерживаемую хитрую ухмылку друга, вмиг растерялся. Кёнсу крайне редко улыбался без причины, предпочитая прятать эмоции за масками напускной строгости и холодного равнодушия, а сейчас откровенно веселился. И Бён был уверен: то, что он услышит в следующее мгновение, ему обязательно не понравится. Зато очень понравится самому Кёнсу.

— Поэтому мы ищем дублёра, — продолжал в это время проникновенно вещать Чондэ, казалось бы, вовсе не замечая чужого замешательства и вместо этого жадно наблюдая, с какой аристократичностью Бэкхён перелистывал страницы сценария. — Дублёра, в первую очередь, физически привлекательного. Кёнсу мне много о тебе рассказывал, в частности о том, что ты держишь себя в прекрасной форме и что к тому же ты очень пластичен. А сегодня, посмотрев на тебя вживую, я решил, что ты нам подходишь. Я захватил с собой на всякий случай контракт, — Чондэ вытянул из кейса ещё один файл и протянул его Бэкхёну, — можешь ознакомиться.

Приняв из рук Чондэ документ, Бэкхён мазнул беглым взглядом по строчкам, изо всех сил стараясь абстрагироваться от доносившегося слева от него приглушенного ладонями смеха, но прочитанные слова тут же пулей вылетали из головы, не желая складываться в полноценные предложения. Поняв, что сосредоточиться у него в такой обстановке не получится, Бэкхён, скрипнув зубами, извинился перед Чондэ и быстро скрылся за дверью мужского туалета. Так он мог унять нарастающее на друга раздражение и выиграть немного времени, чтобы обдумать полученное предложение.

Прикрыв за собой дверь, Бэкхён лихорадочно заметался по комнате, думая, как ему лучше поступить. На пятом кругу дверь за спиной скрипнула, и Бэкхён, резко остановившись, замер.

— Кёнсу, что за подставу ты устроил? — злобно взглянув в зеркало и увидев в отражении До, рыкнул Бэкхён и с силой приложил кулаком о подвернувшуюся мраморную поверхность раковины. — Дублёр постельных сцен? Ты серьёзно?!

Весёлое настроение Кёнсу как ветром сдуло: До категорично относился к тем, кто осмеливался повышать на него голос.

— Прекращай паясничать и слушай. Тебе нужна была работа? Напомню, что ты сам обратился ко мне за помощью. И мы условились, что ты соглашаешься на любое выдвинутое мной предложение, а сейчас смеешь нос воротить?! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько знакомых я обзвонил, чтобы выбить тебе место, а, неблагодарный мальчишка?!

В глазах Кёнсу заблестела строгость, не терпящая пререкательств. Вот всегда, когда дело доходило до перепалок между ними, Кёнсу вёл себя так, словно был не по годам старше, хотя разница в возрасте между ними была небольшая: всего-навсего три с половиной месяца.

Подойдя к раковине и выкрутив кран с холодной водой, Бэкхён подставил ладони под струю и ополоснул лицо, приводя бушевавший в голове поток мыслей в порядок. Он бы без раздумий согласился, если бы его, допустим, запихали в массовку, но стать дублёром главного героя, ещё и в откровенных сценах…

— Вот ответь, — спустя некоторое время вновь заговорил Бэкхён. Его голос теперь звучал более глухо, но всё ещё жёстко, — ты мне мстишь так? Злишься до сих пор из-за Тао?

— Мщу? — не понял До. — Я? — указывая пальцем на себя. — Уж если бы я надумал тебе мстить, то не продвигал тебя тогда с таким усердием Киму, а согласился бы сам и тебя запихал себе в ассистенты! От моего всё равно толку нет.

От подобной мысли Бэкхёну моментально стало дурно. Ассистент звезды? Постоянные разъезды, бешеный график, урегулирование нескончаемого потока проблем и терпение бесконечных заскоков Кёнсу? Ну нет уж, спасибо!

— Чондэ изначально приглашал на роль дублёра тебя? — Кёнсу кивнул. — Почему отказался?

— Потому что у меня есть принципы, которые я не нарушаю. — хмуро изрёк Кёнсу и уже тише добавил: — Что бы ни случилось.

Бэкхён, искренне недоумевая, о каких принципах толкал ему Кёнсу, проводил его фигуру задумчивым взглядом до самого выхода и отмер лишь по щелчку дверной ручки.

— Так что, мне передать Чондэ, что ты отказываешься?

— Подожди, — жестом остановил его Бэкхён, зажмуриваясь и пальцами массируя ноющие виски. — У меня ещё вопрос.

— Ну что ещё? — едва сдерживая рвущееся наружу раздражение, закатил глаза До.

— Допустим, чисто теоретически, я соглашусь. Но вдруг кто-то из знакомых об этом узнает? Или, чего доброго, родители?

— Никто ни о чем не узнает. Информация о дублёрах обычно не распространяется за пределы съёмочной площадки, только если главные актёры не упоминают о них в своих интервью, — терпеливо пояснил До. — И поверь мне, Тэхён — актёр, которого ты будешь дублировать — не из тех людей, что публично признают чужие заслуги.

Слова Кёнсу заставили Бэкхёна на мгновение задуматься, но не настолько, чтобы беспрепятственно принять предложение Чондэ. Раздираемый сомнениями, он молча развернулся к зеркалу, всматриваясь в собственное отражение. С одной стороны, ему срочно нужна была хоть какая-то работа, а с другой…

— Предвосхищая возможные вопросы, сразу скажу, — Кёнсу подобрался вплотную со спины неслышно и, обвив руками за плечи, прижался губами к уху, заставая Бэкхёна врасплох, — на деле постельные сцены — не более чем имитация, но тебе придётся обнажиться. И не один раз, — зарождающееся возмущение погасил вкрадчивый, искушающий шёпот: — Но только представь: за несколько недель съемок ты заработаешь столько, сколько не зарабатывал за год, горбатясь сутки напролёт в своём замызганном офисе. — Кёнсу демонически ухмыльнулся. — И мне не придётся искать твой хладный труп в лесу — ты без труда сможешь погасить долг.

Перед глазами предстал многозначный счёт за ремонт покореженной иномарки, и Бэкхён невольно вздохнул. Кёнсу, вот ведь зараза, знает на какие точки давить.

— Ладно, я согласен, — обратился Бэкхён к Чондэ, когда они с Кёнсу вновь уселись за стол. Чондэ, с видом довольного Дьявола, выменявшего душу, протянул Бёну ручку и раскрыл первую страницу.  
Бэкхён, слушая разъяснения по каждому пункту контракта и по ходу ставя подписи в тех местах, куда указывал Чондэ, понимал, что теперь он окончательно и бесповоротно влип.


End file.
